Branton Edan
|powers = |agility = N/A |speed = N/A |strength level = N/A |mstrengths = Aim, hand to hand combat, weaponry |mweaknesses = Swimming |# of abilities = 6 |control = Journeyman |mother = Claudia Edan |father = Pieter Edan |aunt = Adena Larsen-Edan (Queen of the Fire Kingdom) |uncle = Olivier Edan (King of the Fire Kingdom), Seth Edan |sister = Anneline Edan |cousins = Victoria Edan, Grace Bridgewater-Edan, Nathaniel Edan, Lucinda Edan, Rosamund Møller (distant relative) |file = Branton_2.jpg |file size = 200px |file2 = Branton_3.jpg |file size2 = 200px |file3 = Branton_Theme_Image.jpg |file size3 = 400px |special possesions = Cellphone, wallet |likes = Paris, making his parents proud, Lunarbucks, protecting Anneline and Grace, Star Wars (his "guilty pleasure") |dislikes = The majority of his past, bratty and annoying people |favcolor = Red |music = Alternative rock |food = Baguette |animal = White tiger |book = Unknown |favquote = N/A |song = "BYOB" by System of a Down |movie = Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope |elementalsport = N/A |earthensport = N/A |appearance = The blonde hair of the Edans, brown eyes, 5'10", lanky Branton GIF 1.gif Branton GIF 2.gif Branton GIF 3.gif Branton 4.jpg Branton 5.jpg Branton GIF 4.gif Branton 6.png Branton 7.jpg Branton_GIF_5.gif Branton_GIF_6.gif |model = Evan Peters |eye = Brown |hair = Blonde |height = 5'10" |weight = 140lbs |voice = Deep |body = Lanky |m/e state = Not too stable |m/e disorders = None, but can get too angry sometimes |physic disorders = None |brothers = None |cousin = Victoria Edan, Grace Bridgewater-Edan |niece = N/A |nephew = N/A |place of birth = Cape Town, South Africa |home = Fire Kingdom/Cape Town |memory = Meeting Anneline for the first time (as a baby) |first love = Selene (presumably) |first kiss = Selene (presumably) |flaw = His pride/hot-headedness |fears = Being disowned by his parents, disappointing his parents, his family dying |motto = N/A |reaction to crisis = Look for potential solutions |reaction to change = Depends on what it is |language = English, fluent Afrikaans, some Dutch (which Anneline never bothered to learn) |hobbies = Watching movies, travelling, trying to gain the approval of his parents, protecting his family |cheated = No |strangers = High-maintenance |lover = Strong-headed |friends = N/A |family = Responsible (parents)/"goody two-shoes" (by Anneline) |1st impression = Hot-headed/high maintenance |like most = How aware he is (parents) |like least = How serious he is (Anneline) |family ship = Anneline - protective of her and hates how reckless she can be, wishes she'd be more under control. Grace - he can also be protective of her, believing that because she's one of the youngest members of the Fire Kingdom's royalty, she is extremely vulnerable. Victoria - Victoria regularly teases him, causing Branton to be hot-headed. |love relationships = Selene Nightluck - had a fling with her, Aria Di Torrington - they're dating |other = Scarlett Casiieomark - they were acquaintances. Scarlett liked to irritate Branton, much to his dismay. Dustin Di Torrington - acquaintance, Rachel Irvine - acquaintance, Sasha Petrova - acquaintance. }} Trivia Basic= * Branton is the third character created by The Targaryen of District 4. ** He is the first male character created by TTOD4. ** He is the first 18 year old character created by TTOD4. ** He is the first character created by TTOD4 whose birthday is in June. ** Branton's star sign is Gemini. ** He is the second character created by TTOD4 who is a member of nobility/royalty. ** He is the second heterosexual character created by TTOD4. ** He is the second Fire Elemental created by TTOD4. ** He is the second South African character created by TTOD4. |-| Name/Profile= *In terms of etymology, Branton means "a farmstead overgrown with broom " (this is the Gaelic/English meaning of it). It's also a variant of the name Brandon. Edan is a boy's name of Celtic/Gaelic origin and the meaning of it is "fire". |-| Other= * He was created on TTOD4's birthday. * Whilst Victoria can sing, Anneline can play the piano and Grace can play the violin, Branton can play the guitar. * He dyed his hair once. Category:Male Category:Fire Users Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:Dorm 5 Category:Royalty Category:Used Model Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Blonde Category:The Edan Family Category:Duke/Duchess Category:18 Year Olds Category:Graduated